


Should Not Be Heard

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone over hears something they shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Not Be Heard

Jason stared up into Dick’s eyes, a smile slowly forming on his face. His body moving with each of Dick’s careful -- yet painfully gentle thrusts.

“You’re so cute.” his voice was breathy, and soft. A much easier sound to bare than the usual snaps of gun shots he was used too. It was pleasant, and it made his ears ring in a good way.

“Shut up.” Jason unsuccessfully held back a blush, his body jolting from the pleasure of each stab Dick was pressing into him. He rolled his head back, letting out a moan, “...Damn…”

Knowing they were near the end, Dick shoved himself in deep and whispered, “I love you…”

“Fuck...I love you too…”

 

-0-0-0-

 

In another room in the Wayne House, Tim had invited Bart and Conner over for some video games. Neither of them knew Jason and Dick were over, except for Conner. He had tried his best to ignore the intense love making happening a few rooms over, but sometimes not even the most enticing of video games can successfully distract one from such sounds.

“Oh my god.” Conner let go of his controller, causing his on screen character to drive off the course.

Tim peeked over in Conner’s direction, “Hey, what happened? Why did you -- are, are you blushing? What? Why are you --”

Bart pressed pause, “Whoa, why are you so red?”

“Um, nothing. Nothing happened.”

“He’s lying.”

“Kon, what happened?”

“Nothing, it’s just your older brothers are home.”

“Dick and Jason are home?”

“Yeah. I um, heard…”

“You heard them, and that made you blush?”

“Yeah, they were um…”

Bart figured it out before Tim did, “He heard them having sex.”

Tim gasped, bringing his hands up to his face, embarrassed, “No. Kon, did you really hear them?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Eww.”

 

 


End file.
